New Feelings
by age4age4
Summary: After Tao of Dawson, Joey goes to Drue's to apologize for jumping to conclusions, and ends up with a little more than forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry or Not

Authors Note: This is a story I wrote a LONG time ago, so sorry if the beginning is a little blah. :)

_Special, you think your special  
You do, I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me and, you walk around on me _

_Just one more fight about your leadership  
And I will straight up leave your ...  
Cause I've had enough of this  
__And now I'm pissed (yeah) _

8pm

Joey slowly made her way down the road to the Yacht Club. Tonight she wouldn't be working though, tonight she'd be apologizing to the devil himself.

After analyzing whether she should or should not for over an hour, and having Pacey tell her that whatever was on her mind and distracting her from making out with him she needed to take care of it, she decided to go apologize, and that's how she found herself outside of the Valentine's apartment.

Joey looked up at the apartment, and noticed that there was a light on in one of the windows, she exhaled a deep sigh. "There's no turning back now, Potter, you've made it this far," she said, and began walking up the stairs to the front door.

She knocked on the door, and wrapped her jacket tighter around her, it was extremely chilly for a January night, these were the nights that made her yearn for the summer nights on the boat with Pacey. Thinking of Pacey brought a smile to Joey's face, just what she needed to think about before doing what she was about  
to do.

Joey knocked on the door once more, and like the first time, there was no answer, she began banging on the door, and yelling, "Drue, wake up, it's Joey." Joey cupped her hands over her eyes, and peered into one of the windows, and there was Mrs. Valentine lying on the couch passed out, gripping a thing of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Joey Potter, aren't you on the wrong side of town, or wait, let me guess, the B&B is going down, and you decided you'd run over here, and beg on your knees for my family to take pity on you," a male voice behind her spoke, causing her to turn towards him startled.

Joey glared at him, she couldn't believe that she had came all this way just so she could be ridiculed by the likes of Drue. "For your information, I was coming here to apologize for jumping to conclusions early, but..." she began

"Aww, how sweet. Joey Potter showing some kind of emotion besides bitchiness, not every day you see that, unless she's sucking face with Pacey Witter, but that's just a technicality," he said interrupting her.

Joey glared at Drue, and began walking past him until he grabbed her forearm, causing her to rip her arm away from him, "You're forgiven," Drue said, and smiled a mischievous smile.

"I take it back, I wouldn't apologize to you if you were the last male on earth, no, scratch that, the last **thing** on earth, because Drue, that's what you are, a thing," she said.

"How Kindergarten of you," he said, but Joey kept talking.

"You prey on everyone who you think is weaker than you, hoping to drop everyone down a notch to make your over-inflated ego a little bit higher, and after that's over you're left with nothing, and that's all you are inside...nothing. No emotions, and no heart," she said in one breath.

Drue's jaw was set, and his bluish/green eyes were now turned deep dark blue. "You know nothing about me, so don't even start," he said

Joey took a step closer to Drue, and he took a step back, but seeing as the railing was there he had nowhere to go. "Then tell me Drue, tell me, tell me why you pick on me and my friends? Tell me why you instigate every little thing that goes on in this town. Tell me why you're so god damn mean," she said seething.

Drue turned from Joey, and looked up in the sky, and sighed, "What's this? The Spanish Inquisition, next thing you know, you're going to be wanting to know why I kissed you earlier," he said.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, why did you? You know I'm dating Pacey, but you still did it anyways? Why? You get off in kissing girls that you know you can't have, and who you know don't want you? Is that it? Were your hormones taking over you? Answer me, dammit," Joey said, reaching out to bring Drue's line of view to her.

Drue was now seething mad. "You really want to know why I kissed you, Joey? You really want to know why I did it, huh? I kissed you because I like you", he said, making Joey move her hands from his face, and gasping, he didn't stop there though. "I admit it Joey, I like you, I don't know how it happened, and I don't know why, but since then I can't get you off of my mind, I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to put that sarcastic tongue of yours to good use. Is that what you wanted to hear, well there, you happy?"

Joey didn't say anything for a while, she just looked up at Drue in disbelief, she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Not since Pacey had told her how he felt for her last year had she heard words come tumbling from someone's mouth that made her stomach do flip-flops, and had her as confused  
as she was at this very moment.

If Drue's words weren't enough to make her confused, what he did next was, Dru leaned down, and kissed Joey with all his might, and this time, Joey didn't fight back.


	2. A kiss is just a kissor is it?

A KISS IS JUST A KISS...OR IS IT?

Outside Drue's Apartment

The kiss had started out forceful on his part, but now as they both got into it, it was becoming more and more passionate; which shocked the hell out of Joey. She knew this was wrong--it was Drue, for God's sake--but it just felt too damn good to stop.

"Mm..." Joey moaned as she felt Drue's arms wrap around her waist. Afterwards, she opened her mouth to Drue's tongue; letting her tongue and his meet in a dance of seduction.

She could feel his hands moving up her sides and into her shirt. She then felt his hands on her bare back. His hands were so cold, but the wetness between her legs, and the body heat they were giving to one another was anything but. She was burning up.

Joey wrapped her arms around Drue's neck and leaned further into him. Afterwards, she rubbed herself up against his groin area. Never before had she felt so aroused and she could tell that Drue was just as aroused as her.

Joey ran her hands through Drue's hair, then lowered her hands and ran her fingers over the smooth strands of hair on the nape of his neck.

"Drue, is that you?" asked a familiar voice, almost immediately causing Joey to snap back into reality and break away from Drue, with a wide eyed expression on her face.

Drue looked from Joey to the window where his mother stood, thankfully a rather large plant was standing in the way, so Mrs. Valentine couldn't see who was with her son.

"Yeah, it's me. I'll be in-in a minute," he said, this time looking at Joey and taking in her flushed face and bruised red lips.

"Drue, you have school tomorrow, so tell your little girlfriend goodnight, and come in here this instance!" Mrs. Valentine responded angrily, causing Drue to roll his eyes, and then with one last look at the brunette in front of him, he made his way towards the door to his apartment, slamming it shut a second later after he had gone inside.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

By the time Joey got home, it was around eleven. She had only been at the Valentine's for a half-n-hour, but she had needed to walk off her thoughts. She needed to come up with a plan. Should she tell Pacey what happened or should she just forget about the kiss?

As images of the kiss came back into her mind, Joey let out a small groan. She knew that she couldn't forget about the kiss. Drue had awaken every part of her body with that one kiss--parts of her body that no other male had ever gotten to before. Not even Pacey.

Not wanting to think about this right now caused Joey to quickly grab a towel and quietly creep into the hallway bathroom. Half of the guest were probably asleep and all she needed tonight was Bessie yelling at her for coming home late, without calling.

Once inside the bathroom, Joey turned on the hot water and took off her clothes. She threw them carelessly into a pile on the floor before gracefully making a move to step into the welcoming-shower.

"This should help me forget about the day..." Joey absentmindedly commented to herself, before reaching for the sponge that she had brought in the bathroom with her and carefully beginning to apply strawberry scented body wash onto it.

Although she tried to concentrate on the task at hand and not think about Drue and what had happened earlier between them, it soon became a lost cause as the cool gel mixed with the hot water went across her nipples, and the sensation of the brief contact took over her body.

Dropping the sponge onto the floor, Joey brushed a thumb over her nipples and pinched them. She watched as they quickly hardened and then afterwards, she closed her eyes; imagining a pair of bluish green eyes staring at her body, touching her body, kissing her body, and also **inside** her body.

"Drue..."

This one word slipping out of her lips caused Joey's eyes to snap open in surprise. "What the hell...?"

Feeling very ashamed of herself at the moment, Joey quickly picked up the sponge, that she had dropped earlier, and made a quick move to wash all the places she hadn't gotten to before the brief pause, before turning off the water and then stepping out of the shower.

After drying off and throwing on a pair of shorts and one of Pacey's hockey shirts that she had been accustomed to wearing at night, Joey made her way into her bedroom and then ungracefully flung herself into bed. As the thoughts of earlier came back to her, she couldn't help but throw a pillow over her face, to minimize her screams, and then wonder to herself what would tomorrow bring to her..

Would Drue try to confront her?


	3. Dreams come true

Dreams Turning Into Reality

_After taking a second to run her fingers through her matted hair, Joey got up out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. Noticing it was still dark outside, she figured she had a few hours left until she had to get up for school, so she hoped once she got back into bed, she'd quickly fall back to sleep again. _

_"I just need something to cool me off before then..." Joey outwardly commented to herself, before opening the freezer in front of her and taking out a piece of ice. Afterwards, she put the cool ice to her hot skin and watched in surprise as it quickly began to melt at a very unusual speed. "What the hell..?"_

_Reaching into the freezer, Joey tried another piece of ice and watched as it did the same thing almost instantly. It seemed like nothing was cooling her off. _

_"Need some help?" a familiar voice asked, causing Joey to jump in surprise and then widen both eyes in shock as she turned around to see none other than Drue Valentine standing in front of her. _

_"What are you doing here...?" Joey opened her mouth to ask, but before the words could even slip pass her lips, Drue was moving towards her._

_Joey had no clue how he had gotten into her house or what he was doing here this late, but that small detail didn't really matter to her at the moment as Drue reached out his hand and touched her hot skin; bringing with him a cool gentle breeze._

_"Mm..that feels good."_

_Unfortunately, the cooling feeling had one little downfall. Joey was becoming so cool that her nipples had begun to harden; a fact which Drue had immediately picked up on._

_Removing his hold on Joey's face, Drue reached over and without any effort ripped Joey's shirt off; leaving her exposed for his lust filled eyes to devour. _

_"Has anyone ever told you, you have great tits, Potter?"_

_Before Joey could utter out a word, Drue's mouth was around one of her nipples; causing her eyes to immediately shut in pleasure and any answer that she wanted to give, quickly decease._

_"Mm, don't stop." She moaned as he began using his teeth to nibble on her skin. _

_The sensation felt so good to her. _

_"Come here..." Drue beckoned, before placing his hands on Joey's hips and picking her up; instantly afterwards, Joey wrapped her legs around his waist and watched as he laid her down on the kitchen table. _

_"Drue.." she began, but he silenced her with a kiss, fueling the fire that needed desperately to be put out. _

_After getting himself situated, Drue took his two index fingers and slowly lowered Joey's panties. Joey's eyes began to widen as she realized what was about to happen._

_Seeing the expression on her face, Drue quickly replied, "I wont hurt you," before parting her legs and continuing with, "but this might sting a little." _

_Feeling like she was in good hands, Joey nodded her head after a second and then closed her eyes; waiting patiently for what was to come next..._

**BUZZ**

As if cold water had just been splashed across her face, Joey quickly opened her eyes and bolted up right. Looking around, she realized she was back in her bedroom and wearing the exact same clothes that she had put on the night before.

That must've meant it had all been a dream.

Drue **hadn't** come to her house in the middle of the night and they **hadn't** almost made love on the kitchen table. And even though she knew that she should've been relieved about that fact, a small part of her couldn't help but feel let down.

Fortunately, she didn't have time to ponder that thought because a second later, a banging noise was heard at the door. "Joey, wake up! Pacey will be here any minute and your breakfast is getting cold."

After taking a second to look at the clock beside her, Joey let out a small sigh before telling her sister she'd be down in a minute and then throwing the covers off of her and getting up out of bed; accidentally stepping on one of Alexander's toy ships in the process.

"Dammit!" She muttered angrily to herself, before quickly wobbling to her closet in pain.

After picking out the first thing she saw in her closet, Joey quickly took off her clothes and threw on the clothes that she had picked from the closet. Once that was done, she began furiously combing her hair, while inwardly trying to forget the dream she had-had and the events that took place the night before.

"Get a grip Joey, with your luck, Drue's already moved on to something else now and you're the only one still thinking about it."

Knowing she wasn't even kidding herself with that one, Joey furiously threw down her hair brush and then proceeded to put her shoes on.

Interestingly enough, just as Joey was beginning to slip into her boots, there was a knock on her door causing her to impatiently shout, "Bess, I'm hurrying as fast as I can, and you know how Pacey..." she began, but when she looked up, she immediately stopped as she saw that it wasn't her sister Bessie at the door, but Pacey, who was standing in the doorframe with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, I know just how your studly boyfriend can be...downright late **all **the time," Pacey said in a high pitch voice, causing Joey to first roll her eyes in amusement before standing up with her hands on her hips, and a quick retort on her lips, "I don't remember saying anything about you being studly?"

While making his way towards her, Pacey jokingly replied, "Hmm, I think you might've said it the other night when I was…", before leaning down and passionately kissing her on the lips.

After a couple of seconds of letting him do this, Joey pulled away from, the now slightly aroused, Pacey and giggled slightly before saying, "Pacey, come on, now, stop, or else we're going to be late for school,"

Not seeing any problem in this, Pacey jokingly replied, "And your point is," before pulling Joey in for another kiss; an action which caused Joey to laugh at her boyfriend's words, before finally breaking free from his grasp.

"C'mon horn dog, or else we're going to be really late for school," she said, before picking up her bag and leading a reluctant Pacey into the hallway and into a panicking Bessie, in the process.

"Whoa, Bess, where's the fire?" Pacey asked jokingly, while quickly steadying Joey before she fell on the floor.

"Sorry...it's just that I had made these plans with Bodie tonight, but the babysitter just called and said she had the flu, and it seems that Joey will be working tonight, so I have to tell Bodie that our dinner plans will have to be pushed back until further notice and he's not going to like that--while keeping up with this place, we've barely had time to talk to one another about anything else but this place in weeks."

Seeing the irritation in her sister's eyes, Joey quickly replied, "You don't have to change your plans, Bess. Since I'm working tonight, Pacey doesn't have anything else to do. He can baby-sit for you...right Pace?"

Seeing that the spotlight was now turned to him, Pacey began to slowly look back and forth between both Potters, while inwardly thinking of something he could say to get himself out of babysitting Alex, who was at the moment going through the terrible twos.

"Well..." he began, but fortunately was interrupted by Bessie.

"No, that's okay. You probably have things to do. I'll just tell Bodie that our first night alone since this summer has to be canceled because of lack of services. Maybe he'll be happy watching the Facts of Life Marathon with Mr. Gumble," she said, before turning around to leave; an action which caused Joey to jab her elbow into her boyfriend's ribs before staring him down with one of her infamous glares.

"Pacey!"

Knowing what that tone meant, Pacey let out a inward groan at having to watch the two year old for the night, before outwardly calling out Bessie's name.

"Bessie, wait a minute!"

"Yes...?"

After taking a second to look again from Bessie's pleading face to Joey's determined glare, Pacey inwardly sighed one more time before outwardly asking, "What time do you want me here?"

A question which caused Bessie to immediately close the gap between her and the younger male and start squeezing, what felt like, every breath out of him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Bessie commented, before kissing him on the cheek and then leaning over and kissing Joey on hers as well. "Bodie is going to be so happy when I tell him the good news...we have so much more planning to do now, I don't even know what I'm going to wear. Thanks again, Pace."

After watching Bessie walk off, practically skipping, Joey couldn't help but turn around and beam at Pacey. "Not even eight hours into the day and you're already showing me the reasons why I fell in love with you."

Knowing he was defiantly going to have to make Joey pay for this one 'caused Pacey to roll his eyes at his plans for the evening, before playfully glaring down at his girlfriend and sarcastically throwing out: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you owe me,"

* * *

Capeside Hallway

As soon as Joey and Pacey had made it to school, they found themselves bumping into Jack and Jen, who were at the moment rolling there eyes at the students around them who were ramming into each other, trying to make their way to class before the bell rang.

"I never understood this school...people run to get to their class **ten** minutes early just so they can lounge outside the door and be **two** minutes late for attendance," Jack said, while moving aside for a guy on a skateboard.

"It could be worse," Pacey commented, after a second; causing the other three of them to look at him, curiously, only to get him saying, "I don't know how, but it could be," in return.

Joey smiled at this comment, before stopping her movements as they all reached the stairwell, where they all were now going to have to split up. "Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you guys later," she commented, before kissing Pacey on his cheek and then saying goodbye to Jen, as well.

After watching the other two proceed upstairs to their next class, Joey and Jack started back down the hallway.

"Ten bucks say they blow off homeroom."

Knowing that Pacey had been taking some effort to go to his classes this year, especially since finding out that he might not graduate if he didn't, caused Joey to quickly reply, "Twenty, and you got yourself a deal," before shaking hands with Jack and bidding him adieu as he walked into his first period class.

_Three down, one more to go._ Joey inwardly thought to herself, before continuing down the hallway to her class, but interestingly being intervened as a door to the left of her was suddenly opened and she was pulled into the janitor's closet. "What the…"

Unfortunately before Joey could get the last word out, she was forced silent as someone's lips slammed on top of her; an action which caused her to freeze in surprise, but then after a couple of seconds, pull away in anger.

An anger which soon left her as a hand flicked on the light switch beside her head, and Joey soon found out who had pulled her into the closet...

Drue


End file.
